


The Power to Have You

by PseftisIncertus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Depths of her feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseftisIncertus/pseuds/PseftisIncertus
Summary: "If I have a superpower what would it be?" -Elizabeth Midford





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to contribute to the kuroshitsuji fandom so here it is. Hope you guys like it.

Children were playing in the streets as usual, typical London afternoon. Shops filled with people busy with their own agendas. I was walking along with Paula.

"Anything you like my lady?" 

She asks worriedly, I didn't reply. I was too busy to look for anything that I might give my fiance or remind me of him. I was that kind of girl, to be easily filled with thoughts of my lover and things that would make him happy. I saw a random item on a shop, it look so cute and tiny, it reminds me of Ciel. I was about to tell Paula when I overheard a conversation of children playing beside me. 

"Did you read the book I gave you?!"

"The one with superpowers?!, Yes I did!! I really like it! I want to have powers too!"

"Mine is going to be fire! so I can burn them all"

I smiled, it must be nice to be a child, to be able to think of those fantasies, imagining things as if they can be true. I paused for awhile. I looked through the mirror of the shop, I tried thinking a little bit about it, If I had superpowers what would I want?

"My lady?"

My thoughts were disrupted by Paula. I went along with her to the carriage. It's about time. 

As I look through the streets, the thought I had filled up my head. 

Powers huh?

We then passed through the Phantomhive manor. And then a thought rushed through my head. 

If I had a power, I would like the power to be Sebastian even just for a day. It was funny at first, wanting to become the superhuman butler, but as I think of it more I knew I wanted nothing more but to be him just for a day.

I'd be the one to wake him up early in the morning and prepare his morning tea. Oh it would be a joy to see how he looks like in the morning. With his hair ruffled in all sides, sleepy eyes and unguarded. I smiled, it would be the same if I married him, to wake up next to him, I wouldn't wish for anything more.

Next, I would remind him of his schedule for the day. Ciel is very responsible but I'm sure he has times where he complain, besides a child is still a child, he'd want time for himself, to laze around and eat his favorite dessert. I would be thrilled to see him complain, to let himself be a child for once, where he could just be "Ciel" instead of the other nasty names they call him on the streets and aristocrat parties. I'm sure he would like that too.

Then I'd clothe him, unbecoming as it is, I also think how it's like to see him naked, all his skin, his scars, his secrets revealed to me. Nothing to hide, just barely him. To see him vulnerable and be the one to arm him, to clothe him, to make him who he wishes to become, to be the one he relies to when everything fails. I want to become his strenght.

After that, I'll prepare his breakfast. I'm not sure what his favorites are but I'll make sure he gets what he wants. I'm the kind who would spoil him, I'm sure of that. I'll cook everything until he complains and I'll just laugh it off, tell him he needs it so he could grow tall and healthy. I'm sure he'll be mad but a little teasing isn't that bad. It's one of the rare moments you see him show emotions, and I'd always treasure that. 

We'll both prepare and perform the duties expected from the Phantomhive Earl. We'll manage the company, talk to the queen, visit acquiantances, check everything then have lunch on the way. All of those things we'll do together. All his musings and complains he'll tell me. I'll tell him my opinion and we'd talk, anything and everything, just spending time together would be fun. I'd love how that would go, just hearing him talk and say things would amuse me even if it's just some random things. 

Then maybe after a long day, we'll come back to the manor. He'd ask for a heavy dinner and maybe have me bake some cake, his a sweet tooth so I'm sure he'd love it. He'll probably sit on his office and look through some paper, and maybe he'd fall asleep when I would call for him for dinner. 

And I'll stand there and admire him, how such a young child as himself were able to get through the day and be everything that everyone expected him to be with elegance and strength that equates his family name. Oh Ciel, I'd love to see him, like that, then I'd carry you to your room, holding your frail body close to me and then tuck you to bed. I'd make sure you're comfortable and fast asleep, close the lights, lower the curtains and close the door. Look forward for another day. 

Oh how I'd love to be him Ciel, I'd love to be him just for a day. And the more I think of it the more tears fell down from my face. From then on I told myself I'd face you properly today, as you would like to see me, with my face held high and my weakness not seen. I would escort your casket towards the altar for a final blessing.

Ciel I wish I could be Sebastian even just a day more. I wish I could be there with you when you needed me the most, I wish I was the one who held you as you breath your last. To be with you every step of the way, from the moment you came back to us 'till the moment you left us again, this time, never to come back.

I remember rushing to you, to your body devoid of life and soul, as if you were a doll with no more glow. You're body lay there at the center of your mansion with weird markings and blood splattered everywhere, who would do such a thing? who would commit acts of evil like this? Why?!! I cried out, WHY?!!!!

But no one replied, not even your servants, not even the one you trust the most. To be honest I was mad, I was enraged. Where was Sebastian that time? where was the ever supportive and loyal butler was in midst of his master's death? You, who was trusted by all to handle Ciel and be there without fail. Why was the time he needed you the most, you weren't there? You were superhuman but this time why weren't you able to do anything unhuman. We searched for you, far and wide, any clue or markings of you. Nothing, as if you vanished together with the life of my beloved.

Why does it have to be you? if you carried the life of my beloved then come back to me, let me be the one to hold him, to be the life he needed, to hold that trust. I knew you knew something I didn't and I never bothered because just like Madame Red once said, Be an unknowing angel. And so I did, but was it why I lost you?! If so, can I do it all over again?? Can I play his part this time?!! Can I be granted the power to be Him just this time?!! Ciel please look at me, Ciel please, just this once . . . 

Give me the power to have you.


End file.
